Specimen collecting devices in the veterinary field are not new per se. The patents listed below show devices for veterinary use in collecting and analyzing fecal matter of animals.
GREENWALDFECAL EXAMINATION DEVICE3,819,045STUDERFECAL EXAMINATION DEVICE3,936,373COTEYOVA DETECTOR ASSEMBLY4,225,423
These prior art devices are designed and configured to produce separation of the ova from the remainder of the matter for analysis. Thus Struder '373 shows an elongated thimble like unit which fits in a cylindrical container for a predetermined quantity of fecal matter to be analyzed.
A flotation liquid is added to the container and thoroughly mixed with the fecal matter specimen. The thimble is now inserted into the container and settles by its own weight into the fecal-liquid mixture. Ova separates from the mixture and flows through perforations to the inside of the thimble. The container is filled with additional liquid to form a slight meniscus. Ova migrate to the meniscus and to a microscope cover glass positioned over the meniscus surface to pick up surface liquid and entrained ova.
Greenwald '045 patent and Cotey '423 patent employ similar devices and systems for floating ova from fecal matter specimens for examination.
Even though these devices and systems are suitable for the purposes intended, they do not have the capability to handle and process urine specimens and do not disclose or suggest a system and device for accumulating a specimen for analysis comparable to the system and device of the present invention.